narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yasaka Magatama
Tool? I know it was given as a technique an all but given it's background and stuff should it be considered a tool as well O.o--Cerez365™ 13:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :It was called a jutsu, so we can't make assumptions.--''Deva '' 13:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::He said Ninjutsu, yes. But I'd say it is a weapon, too. Judging from the background and how the other two are tools, too. Seelentau 愛議 18:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::If we list this as a Ninjutsu then the Totsuka blade and the Yata Mirror have to be too. Besides since the last item was the Yakasa Magatama it makes more sense to list as tool to complete the set. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::This was called a ninjutsu, the others were called items. It looks to me like Susanoo creates the Yasaka no Magatama, so its more likely its a ninjutsu. :::::Were was this stated as a ninjutsu? the only was that Itachi called it's name which hardly qualifies. Given the other weapons and how they all come from Susanoo and part of a matching set, it's silly to list this as a ninjutsu while the other 2 are as tools. Either list all as ninjutsu or all as tools. Also sign your post Darksusanoo (talk) 23:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Itachi did say they'd use their strongest long range techniques. Although I still think it might be a tool, it can remain as is until we get more information.--Cerez365™ 23:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::This is a ninjutsu, the others are tools, the name of the technique and it's influence has no barring on whether something is a tool or ninjutsu.-- Super Novice Talk 2 Me 23:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Itachi suggests that they should all use their strongest long-range Ninjutsu. Of course that implies this is a Ninjutsu. But given that the other two are tools, I'd say this is a tool, too. In the end, we should just wait. Seelentau 愛議 23:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should add Yasaka no Magatama to the tool section together with the Sword of Totsuka and Yata's Mirror because its a weapon/tool used by Susanoo a jutsu used by Itachi in Mangekyou Sharingan. SLAYER13PH (talk) 08:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Itachi does say that they should use their strongest long-range ninjutsu, however his strongest one, which he showed, might require the use of one of the legendary tools. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 13:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze So far all Susanoo-related attacks have been made by weapons: the Totsuka blade, the Yata Mirror, the crossbow from Sasuke's version...this is basicaly Itachi's version of long range...since all Susanoo's items were classified as tools it doesn't make sense to state this as a ninjutsu since it derives from Susanoo like every other item. Darksusanoo (talk) 19:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Any more ideas/opinions/objections to change this into a tool? Darksusanoo (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :But we really can't change it until it's actually confirmed as a tool especially with the way it's used. I'm not entirely sure why I brought this up in the first place any more but I'm against it since it's us making an assumption because of the techniques influence.--Cerez365™ 21:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::But in the same way we're assuming this is a ninjutsu without solid proof...and so far all of Susanoo's attacks have been weapon/tool-based ones. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) All of the Susanoo have used tools...the Totsuka blade and Yata mirror for Itachi's and the regular blade, and crossbow for Sasuke's. It's ilogical to list this one as a ninjutsu when Susanoo only used weapons so far...also there is no proof other than Itachi's Statement to use the most powerfull long range techniques...and as far as it's known tools can also fall in to this category. (talk) 22:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask why is this specific item being treated differently from the other ones? All the other Susanoo items were treated as tools. And Itachi's statement is ambiguous at best and not revealing at all. Any more opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 06:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree...why is this specific item being treated differently? Like the other editors said all other Susanoo itens are treated as tools and the only "proof" against it is a very ambiguous statement by Itachi. Why is not changed to a tool yet? (talk) 16:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Earrings Could it be the magatama earrings that Susanoo wears? Yatanogarasu 07:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :It was generated between it's right hand though it didn't take them off.--Cerez365™ 11:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Naming consistency The articles on item/technique which come from the Imperial Regalia are currently named with what I perceive as a slight inconsistency. All three follow the format "something no thing" in the original Japanese. We currently list them as "Sword of Totsuka", "Yata Mirror" and "Yasaka no Magatama". I know there's a historical reason for there being no written indication of the "no" in the mirror, though it's still said with it in the middle. To make them all follow the same format, I think that they should be named either "Sword of Totsuka"/"Mirror of Yata"/"Magatama of Yasaka" or "Totsuka('s) Sword"/"Yata('s) Mirror"/"Yasaka('s) Magatama", unless a compelling reason not to is provided, of course. Omnibender - Talk - 20:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'd have no problem with this. I'm in favour of the possessive names though, "Mirror of Yata" sounds odd.--Cerez365™ 21:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree.--''Deva '' 00:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC)